All I Want Is A Happy Ending
by eL Jung
Summary: SEKUEL IS UP. YUNJAE MINJAE. NO SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

"Yunnie..."

"Hm? Waeyo Boo?"

"Apakah ponsel itu lebih menarik dibandingkan aku?"

Jung Yunho, namja itu segera mematikan ponselnya dan meletakannya di saku.

"Tentu saja tidak Boo... kau adalah hal yang menarik di hidupku."

Kim Jaejoong, namja lain yang tadi dirayu oleh Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercetak di kedua pipinya.

"Ah... Boojaeku semakin menggemaskan saat sedang malu-malu begini."

Jaejoong menatap sengit Yunho, walaupun tatapannya malah terlihat menggemaskan dibanding mengerikan. "Berhenti menggodaku Yunnie! Dan aku keren bukan menggemaskan!" Ia menambah pout di akhir kalimatnya. Tidak tahu saja lawan bicaranya menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menerkammu, Kim.

"Uh Boo... lebih baik kita pulang sekarang sebelum aku kelepasan dan menerkammu di tempat umum ini."

"Yah! Yunnie mesum!"

.

.

.

Apakah kalian percaya pada akhir cerita yang happy ending?

Apakah happy ending itu benar-benar benar nyata?

Ataukah happy ending itu hanyalah kebohongan belaka yang ditulis para pembuat cerita agar cerita mereka disukai banyak orang?

.

.

.

"Yunnie tidak lupa kan hari ini kau akan menemaniku berbelanja?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi terus sibuk dengan ponselnya mengabaikan Jaejoong yang terlihat mulai kesal.

"Yunnie! Jung Yunho!"

"Ah ne? Waeyo Boo?"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Eh.. mian... Boojae bilang apa tadi?"

"Yunnie jadi kan menemaniku berbelanja?"

"Uh? Mian ne Boo... aku harus mengantar umma menemui temannya."

"Jinjja? Ah.. ne gwenchana."

"Mianhae."

"Gwenchana... sudah sana pergi. Sampaikan salamku untuk eommonim."

"Arraseo. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa besok."

Yunho mengecup kepala kekasihnya sekilas lalu ia pergi sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku percaya

Bahwa kisahku akan berakhir bahagia

Seperti kisah-kisah di dalam dongeng

Akupun begitu...

Aku dan Yunho akan bahagia

Selamanya

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Jaejoong bisa melihat bahwa punggung yang sedang ia pandangi itu milik kekasihnya. Ia mendekati punggung itu, dan tersadar bahwa kekasihnya lagi-lagi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Jaejoong heran. Pasalnya sebelum ini Yunho tak pernah terlihat sesering ini bercengkrama dengan alat elektronik yang berbentuk persegi itu.

"Yunnie..."

Yunho yang menyadari kekasihnya yang kini berada di sebelahnya itu cepat-cepat mematikan ponselnya.

"Hm... bagaimana kuliahnya Boo?"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, "menyebalkan! Mr. Choi memberi banyak sekali tugas! Dia sama sekali tak memikirkan keadaan muridnya yang kelelahan setelah diberi tugas banyak."

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut kekasihnya, "sabar sayang... nanti aku bantu mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Jinjjayo?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Gomawo Yunnie-ya. Hehehe."

.

.

.

See?

Kami terlihat sangat mesra kan?

Kalian pasti iri jika melihat kedekatan kami

Dan yeah... aku masih percaya kami akan berakhir bahagia

Setidaknya hingga saat ini

.

.

.

"Yunnie.. kau ada acara hari ini?"

Mereka berdua duduk di kantin kampus setelah menyelesaikan jadwal kuliah masing-masing.

"Waeyo?"

"Joongie bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan dulu sebelum pulang."

"Mian Boo... hari ini aku harus menemani Hyongku."

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana?"

Mata Yunho bergerak-gerak gelisah, ia terlihat tengah bingung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ung... itu... kami harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. "Ah... baiklah. Gwenchana."

"Hm... aku pergi ya."

.

.

Jaejoong bergulingan kesana-kemari di kasur empuknya.

"Ugh.. bosan. Sebaiknya aku menelepon Yunnie."

Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan beberapa angka yang memang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Menekan tombol panggil lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke dekat telinganya.

Selama beberapa puluh detik menunggu, Yunho tidak menjawab panggilannya. Ia memutuskan panggilannya dan mencoba sekali lagi. Menunggu hingga panggilannya terjawab tapi lagi-lagi yunho tak menjawab panggilannya. Ia mencoba sekali lagi dan menunggu agak lama.

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungannya. Kenapa? Bukankah itu yang ditunggunya? Sedari tadi ia menelepon beberapa kali agar panggilannya dijawab kan? Kenapa setelah dijawab ia malah memutuskan sambungannya?

'_Itu suara yeoja...'_' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia siapa Yun?"

"Sudah kubilang dia temanku Jaejoong-ah."

"Tapi kau bilang kau pergi dengan hyongmu."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?!"

Nada suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

"Bukan begitu... tapi..."

"Terserahlah!"

Dan Yunho pun pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau semakin terasa jauh?

Kau bahkan tak lagi memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang yang selalu kau sebutkan dulu

Tapi ini lucu...

Bukankah aku yang seharusnya marah padamu?

.

.

.

"Namanya Ahra." Ucap Changmin yang berdiri disampingku.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak melihat."

"Melihat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau melihatnya kan tadi? Jung Yunho kekasih yang selama ini sangat kau cinta, lewat dihadapanmu dengan seorang yeoja yang menggengam tanganya mesra."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah cafe. Changmin adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya. Dan yeah... kejadian itu terjadi seperti apa yang Changmin katakan tadi.

"Namanya Ahra, Go Ahra. Senior kita, ia berada di tingkat 6 jurusan seni."

.

.

.

Kau mengkhianatiku Yun?

Hanya sebesar itukah cintamu padaku?

Ataukah kau benar-benar tak punya rasa cinta lagi terhadapku?

Masihkah cerita kita berakhir bahagia?

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong melihat mereka.

Mereka berjalan berdua dengan jari-jari saling bertautan erat dengan mesranya. Saling melempar senyum seperti sepasang kekasih baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Bahkan mereka sampai tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengikuti mereka sambil menatap dengan tatapan intens.

.

.

"Yunnie ayo kita pergi... sudah lama sekali kita tak pergi berdua Yunnie-ya..."

"Hm? Begitukah?"

"Ne... ayolah Yunnie." Jaejoong melancarkan serangan puppy eyesnya.

"Mian Jae... aku ada janji mengantar umma berbelanja hari ini."

.

_Apa kau berbohong lagi Yun?_

.

"Joongie... aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Karena merasa bosan Jaejoong pergi sendiri ke pusat perbelanjaan. Bukannya merasa senang, ia malah berpapasan dengan Yunho dan seorang yeoja yang membuat Yunho berpaling dari Jaejoong. Ia tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan sang yeoja setelah menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Jaejoong terus saja menatap ke arah itu.

"Jaejoongie.. Boojae... aku bisa menjelaskannya."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Apa lagi yang harus kau jelaskan Yunho-ssi? Bukankah semua SUDAH AMAT SANGAT JELAS?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menekankan suaranya di beberapa kata terakhir.

"Tapi Boo..."

"Apa lagi? Kau sudah memilihnya dan itu menandakan bahwa hubungan kita telah berakhir. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Aku kecewa padamu Jung Yunho-ssi."

Jaejoong berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya.

.

.

.

Kini...

Aku tak percaya lagi pada happy ending

Karena semua yang berakhir

Pasti akan terasa menyakitkan

.

.

.

.

END

.

Ehehe annyeong

Gimana? Ceritanya pasaran kan? Ga dapet feelnya kan?

Entah kenapa susah banget kalau bikin cerita yang panjangan. Idenya kadang mentok di tengah jalan =_=

Ah ya...

aku sedang cari temen /? Temen sesama yunjae shipper atau shipper lain boleh. Aku suka daelo atau jonglo, kadang gtop and sometimes hunhan. Ayo temenan /?

Karena aku ga suka stay di twitter, yang login ayo tukeran pin bb n_n atau whatsapp.

last, tolong kritik apa saja yang kurang dari tulisanku. Suapaya bisa lebih baik kedepannya

thankies


	2. Chapter 2

"HYONG! YUNHO HYONG! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Namja jangkung yang kalian pasti sudah tau siapa tanpa perlu disebutkan namanya, berlari sambil berteriak memanggil Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan jalannya lalu berbalik, "Waeyo Changmin-ah?"

Ia, Changmin, menghentikan larinya setelah berjarak setengah meter dari Yunho, terengah-engah sambil memegang kedua lututnya, "Jaejoong hyong, hyong."

"Changmin-ah, kami telah berakhir. Aku sudah tak perduli lagi padanya."

"Ck! Kau meninggalkan Jaejoong demi wanita berwajah plastic itu yang bahkan tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jae hyong huh?"

"Aku punya alasan Changmin-ah."

"Apa? Bosan dengan hubungan yang monoton dan lurus-lurus saja huh? Aku muak mendengar alasan yang telah puluhan kali kau katakan itu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti dia yang selalu mengalah pada namja keras kepala sepertimu."

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan kerasnya di pipi kanan Changmin, ia sampai tersungkur dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Siapa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan Yunho?

"JANGAN MENGGURUIKU CHANGMIN! INI HIDUPKU DAN AKU BERHAK MEMUTUSKAN APAPUN YANG AKU MAU!"

Changmin menyeringai, "Kau akan menyesal setelah melihat keadaan Jaejoong hyong."

"Apa? Dia terlihat menyedihkan? Sekalipun dia berlutut dihadapanku, aku tak akan pernah mau kembali padanya."

Changmin terus saja memandangi Yunho yang menjauh, "Kuyakin… kau akan menyesal."

.

.

.

Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya –salah satu dari sekian banyak koleksi mobilnya lebih tepatnya, sebuah Lamborgini Murcielago LP640 yang ia parkirkan dengan indah di pelataran kampusnya. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger indah di atas hidungnya, menutupi keindahan doe eyesnya. Kaos v-neck putih dipadu dengan jaket semi kulit, dan celana denim warna biru muda, juga sepatu boots warna hitam membuat penampilannya semakin menarik. Dan! Jangan lupakan rambut merah marunnya yang sangat mencolok membuat namja itu lebih gorgeous.

Jalannya yang bak model menjadi perhatian seluruh orang yang dilewatinya, mereka tercengang, bahkan ada yang sampai meneteskan air liurnya saat namja itu lewat tepat dihadapannya.

Sudah terbayang kan seberapa kuat pesona namja ini? Yup. Kim Jaejoong, si namja cantik ini sangat sangat dan sangat mempesona. Tak ada yang kuat menahan feromonnya. Kulit putih pucat bak vampire mengudang siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

Semenjak kejadian pahit dengan Yunho sang kekasih –mantan, membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak! Bukan berarti Jaejoong yang dulu adalah namja culun ketinggalan jaman. Dulu dia juga mempesona, hanya saja ada Yunho yang selalu membatasi pergerakannya. Jika Jaejoong yang dulu terkesan manis, maka Jaejoong yang sekarang lebih 'berani'. Seperti seseorang yang memiliki alter ego, tapi tentu saja ia tak memilikinya.

Ah… lihatlah. Seorang yeoja dengan sangat beruntungnya tak sengaja menabrak Jaejoong. Sebelah tangan Jaejoong memeluk pinggang yeoja itu agar tak terjatuh ke belakang. Membuat orang-orang yang berkumpul disana menatap sang yeoja dengan tatapan iri.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyunggingkan angelic smilenya.

"N-ne… Gwenchana. G-gamsahamnida."

"Bukan masalah. Lain kali hati-hati ne?" Jaejoong berkata sambil menepuk kepala yeoja itu.

AH! LIHAT YEOJA ITU SAMPAI MIMISAN DIBUATNYA!

.

.

.

Jaejoong kini menjadi pangeran di kampusnya, lihat saja… saat dia sedang berjalan pun pasti ada saja segerombolan orang berisikan 3-4 yeoja yang mengikutinya. Pribadinya yang ramah dan easy going membuatnya mempunyai nilai lebih, tak sombong dan juga suka membantu orang yang kesusahan. Benar-benar penjelmaan malaikat.

Dengan berani, seorang yeoja dengan pakaian super minim menghampiri Jaejoong. Dan ah! Dia tiba-tiba terjatuh dan kakinya sepertinya terkilir.

"Gwenchana?" Jaejoong membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

Yeoja itu berdiri sambil bertumpu pada legan Jaejoong, "A-aw… sepertiya kakiku terkilir."

"Benarkah? Mari kuantar ke UKS, kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Hyorin, yeoja yang terjatuh itu mencoba berjalan, tetapi baru selangkah , yeoja itu kembali terjatuh. Jaejoong yang tak tega melihatnya, menggendong Hyorin ala bridal style untuk segera ke UKS. Dia mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan di sekelilingnya yang sarat akan iri.

Hyorin? Ah… ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliahnya berakhir, Yunho memutuskan untuk ke toilet dulu sebelum pulang.

Yunho melihat seseorang dari pantulan bayangannya di cermin, dan ia terpana. "J-jaejoong-ah…"

Merasa terpanggil, Jaejoong berbalik. "Ah… annyeong Yunho-ah." Ia menyeringai.

"Ini benar-benar kau, Jaejoong-ah? Boojae?"

Tetap menyerigai, Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yunho. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kanan sang mantan kekasih, lalu menjilat daun telinganya dan berbisik dengan suaranya yang sangat menggoda, "Apa kau terkejut, Yunho-ah?"

Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa Jaejoong berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Yunho terus saja uring-uringan. Bahkan Ahra yang notabene adalah kekasihnya pun ia acuhkan. Ia terus saja terbayang-bayang akan Jaejoong yang berubah drastic. Semakin mempesona, dan semakin nikmat jika dicicipi.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, memikirkan kenapa dulu dengan gegabahnya ia memutuskan Jaejoong begitu saja. Hanya karena alasan yang sepele.

Saat itu Ahra terus saja menggodanya, awal mulanya Yunho sama sekali tak tertarik. Tapi kucing mana yang menolak jika diberi ikan? Jaejoong yang manis dan penurut, sedangkan Ahra yang liar. Ia tiba-tiba merasa jenuh dengan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, dan tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan hubungannya.

Sekarang Jaejoong berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih cantik dari yang dulu, berpuluh kali lipat lebih mempesona, dan entah kemana kesan manisnya pergi, ia terlihat liar.

_Menyesal, Jung?_

_._

_._

_._

"Jaejoong, kumohon kembalilah padaku." Pinta Yunho sambil menggengam kedua tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku tahu saat itu aku salah. Aku sadar, dan aku sangat menyesali perbuatan bodohku itu."

"Kau memang bodoh Yun."

"Benar. Kau boleh mengataiku bodoh sesukamu, kau boleh memukulku sekeras yang kau mau. Tai aku moho kembalilah padaku… kumohon…"

"T-tapi Yun… Ahra?"

'_I got you, Jaejoong.'_ ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Aku sudah memutuskannya. Jadi kumohon, kembalilah padaku..."

"Chagiya… kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu hm?" seseorang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan mengarahkan tubuh itu menghadap ke arahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir namja itu, "ne~ ayo kita pergi."

Seakan tersadar bahwa disana ada Yunho, Jaejoong kembali membalikan badannya, "Mian Yunho-ya, kisah kita sudah lama berakhir. Dan kini, aku sedang memulai kisah baruku dengannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, kedua namja itu meninggalkan Yunho yang terperangah, tak percaya.

Jaejoongnya pergi…

Ia pergi….

.

.

.

Ya… semua kisah pasti akan berakhir menyakitkan

Tapi aku sudah siap dengan konsekuensi itu

Kami berjanji, akan menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dengan perpisahan

Dan itulah yang membuatku yakin

Untuk membuka kisah baruku

Dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

END

TUH KAN APA AKU BILANG, FEELNYA GA DAPET KAN?

MIANHAE KARENA TIDAK MEMUASKAN /BOWS/


End file.
